


Dangerous Liaisons

by Bluephoenix669



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Ass Squeezing, Battle for Dominance, Biting, Bloodplay, Cock Tease, Consensual Kink, Consensual Violence, Dominance, Face Slapping, Guns, Infidelity, M/M, Mouth Kink, Mouth-to-Mouth, NSFW, Porn, Prompt Fic, Slapping, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Squeezing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluephoenix669/pseuds/Bluephoenix669
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic inspired into the following prompt requested by Anon "How about Silva and Bond get in a fight and then make up? ;D" and posted here as a petition from <br/>johnnykillbride. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Liaisons

It all began with a simple observation. A comment, whispered by sultry lips in a humorous Spanish accent.

  
“That boy you work with. Q, is it? He’s a pretty little thing, don’t you think, James, dear?”

  
They were tangled on the bed, among expensive sheets, in an expensive looking room in the middle of an island, with tall windows reflecting the sunshine rays over their naked bodies. A Walter laying on the bedside table, fingerprint coded, shiny silver metal.

  
Bond was laying on his back, smoking a cigarette, taking his time to inhale, the toxic waste leaving his mouth slowly. Blue eyes shifted towards the man lying comfortably by his side, naked golden skin gleaming with sweat and the delicious afterglow of morning sex. “He’s quite beautiful, yes,” he replied, unabashed.

  
Dark eyes narrowed, a glimmer on something dangerous on his depths that contrasted with the coy tone on his voice. “Oh, bad James. Do I need to feel threatened by that pup, then?” he whispered, his hand sliding over Bond’s chest, fingernails racking softly over scarred skin and tanned flesh.

  
“Do you feel threatened by him?” Bond simply asked back, his voice levelled, a hint of mockery in his tone.

  
Silva’ s nails dug into the skin of Bond’ s chest, blood sliding out in small droplets. Bond flinched just barely, a low growl breaking from his lips. Silva simply smirked, a slow curve on pale lips, dangerous and lethal. “I don’t. You wouldn’t change someone like me for some little baby boy like him.” he said as his mouth travelled towards the nick he had done on Bond’ s chest, his tongue sliding over the inflamed skin, licking at the blood.

  
Bond shuddered, crushing the cigarette on an ashtray near. His calloused palms slid along the curve of Silva’ s spine then, contouring bumps of healed scars and soft, lighter scars of nasty burns, grabbing Silva’ s arse cheeks, squeezing below the sheets. “He’s younger. His flesh is softer.” he murmured darkly, grinding hips against hips.

  
Silva just stared at Bond’s eyes, after which he grinned, his action followed by a harsh slap to Bond’ s cheek. “He is?” he murmured darkly then, taking Bond’ s chin, showing him rows of bared teeth.

  
Bond just smirked, his left cheek red, his eyes gleaming with danger. “He is” he answered, his tone equally threatening.

  
Silva leaned down and bit Bond’s neck harshly as retaliation, teeth imprinting over tanned skin that rapidly turned reddish. He then licked lazily over the mark, Bond’ s ragged breath the sweetest sound on the mostly silent bedroom.

  
“Why aren’t you in London, then? Luring your clever boy to your bed, like you are so good at doing? Why are you here instead, with me, risking your entire career, your life even, just for us to roll over these expensive sheets, taking turns in fucking each other?” Silva whispered lewdly against Bond’ s ear, his tongue sliding over the flesh, wiggling, lips latching and sucking Bond’ s skin, his body sliding against Bond’ s body, rubbing together, sweaty skin gliding against skin, hands roaming, grasping. Squeezing. Sliding. Silva’s smirk turned feral, hearing Bond’ s slight intakes of breath, how his prideful nature crumbled under his touch, lips parting open, hands growing desperate. Grasping with harsh touches, almost hurting. “I think I have the answer. Its because you know, deep down… Deep down that cold and destroyed heart of yours, that you wouldn’t find anyone capable of giving you the pleasure I give you” Silva finally stated, his hand sliding to grasp Bond’ s cock, fingers encasing the pulsing flesh abruptly.

  
There wasn’t anything gentle on either of them after all. Their touches stung like fire on skin, like needles violently poking flesh. And they liked it that way. Hard. Fast. Deep. With meaning. With anger. They liked the thrill of pain, the sound of muffled cries, of growls and breathless screams. Of marks that didn’t erased, and swollen lips that looked almost painted with the blood of the other. Hands that grasped with intention to hurt, with desire and passion. With eyes that burned with danger, carnal lust, intent to kill, and intent to hurt.

  
They were, after all, survivors. The last rats standing. The crumbled remnants of the same mirror. Equals, in every aspect of their twisted minds.

  
“If you’re so sure, then why are you asking meaningless questions?” Bond murmured between bathed breaths, rolling their bodies over the bed to move on top of Silva, grinding their hips together, kissing the other man fiercely. Silva sneered, grabbed Bond’ s arse cheeks and squeezed them, /hard/, giving them a harsh slap that made Bond’ s breath hitch. 

  
“Because I wanted a fight. You get so deliciously…” Silva bit Bond’ s jaw, grinding their lengths in sultry, slow motions “… Worked up when you get angry” he said then, his hand playing and teasing Bond’ s back.

  
Bond simply stared, and laughed, grabbing Silva’ s hips roughly, grinding against him with bruising force. “Q may be gorgeous, but he will never be as delightful as you are, my dear rat” Bond said, leaning down to kiss Silva’ s lips, drawing blood, tongues battling and delving into the other’ s mouths.

  
Silva laughed, slid over towards Bond and licked along his cheek. “Better be that way. For you’re mine only… And I will make sure to kill you in the worst possible way if you were to betray me” he murmured sweetly against Bond’ s ear, smirking slightly.

  
A spark of lust, fueled by the lurking threat behind those words, made Bond growl. “But of course, Tiago” he said then, smirking, feral like a lion ready to pounce. “Now… Why don’t you put that dirty mouth of yours to work instead of picking up fights?” he said against Silva’ s lips, kissing them lightly.

  
And Silva, being who he was, laughed brightly, before rolling their bodies again, and going down Bond’s body, to show him how dirty his mouth really was.


End file.
